True Colours
by CalleighRox
Summary: Songfic. Remus is upset on a beautiful sunny Saturday, his best friend cheers him up. RemusOC friendship. Set to Eva Cassidy's True Colours. OneShot. Enjoy. xx.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter JK Rowling does, I don't own the song True Colours, the Lyrics are from Eva Cassidy's version, xx. _

_A/N: This came to last night as I listened to this song, so It's jsut a quick drabble bout Remus and his best friend. A girl mind, not Sirius or James. Set in their 7th year at Hogwarts. I'm kinda gona use my character from another story I've been writin slowly, duno if i'll ever post that, but still, here goes, lol, Enjoy, drop me a review if you like, xx. _

* * *

Eleanor-Marie Aiken made her way through the portait of the fat lady and into the Gryffindor common room. It was a warm sunny saturday in her 7th year and nearly every student was outside by the lake.Eleanor wandered across the room to go up to her dorm to grab the book she had been reading, her plan was to go and sit outside int eh sun and read under a tree by the lake. She stopped when she saw Remus in a highbacked arm chair with a glass in his hand and a bottle of fire whiskey in front of him. He was starring at the amber liquid in his glass swirling it a little as he watched it. She wasn't sure if he had even noticed her enter, he was her best friend and she instantly forgot about the book. She had heard Earlier that the Slytherins had been throwing comments about him being a werewolf at him, she thought it would have gone over his head but something had hit him hard. She decided to forgoe the book and reading outside, instead opted to go over to her friend. She took hold of his hand as she neared him and crouched down in front of him just as he lifted the glass and swallowed it in one. He reached forwards for the bottle to poor another class but Eleanor stopped him.She stood up and Accio'd one of her records from her dorm. He came floating down the stairs towards her and she caught it in her hand. She let go of Remus for a moment, her eyes telling him to wait a moment and she went ove to the wind up record player in the corner. She took the record out of it's sleeve and placed it on the ancient device. As she put the needle down on the disk the soft music of the intro began to play. She walked back over to Remus and slipped easily into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his chest. Remus wrapped his arms around ehr and listened to the words of the song she had selected for him.

_You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness there inside you  
Makes you feel so small_

_But I see your true colours  
Shining through  
I see your true colours  
That's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colours  
True colours are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow_

Remus smiled and placed a soft kiss on her head, the song related to him exactly, the darkness inside making him feel small, but Eleanor saw he was a good man, a good friend, his true colours.

_Show me a smile then,  
And don't be unhappy, can't remember when  
I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there_

_And I see your true colours  
Shining through  
I see your true colours  
That's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colours  
True colours are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow_

She really was the best friend he could ever wish for, friends since their first meeting on the train in first year, and still just as close now, all the silly fights they'd ever had were forgotten as he listened to the lyrics, she stay in his lap and twisted her fingers in the hair at his neck, he stroked her long hair, tied back in a loose pony tail.

_Ohhhh  
I can't remember  
When I last saw you laugh  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there_

_And I see your true colours  
Shining through  
See your true colours  
That's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colours, true colours  
Are beautiful like a rainbow_

She understood him before he understood himself, she knew what was wrong without him having to tell her, she loved him no matter what, she was his best friend.

_I see your True colours shining through  
See your true colours  
Thats why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colours  
Your true colours are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow_

_Ohhhhhhh_

As the last of the lyrics faded out Remus tightened his grip in a gentle hug of thanks, she lookd up at him and he smiled,

'Go get your book', he told her, she smiled a big smile, he had seen her come in, he even knew why she came in. She reached up and kissed his cheek gently before runngin up to grab her book. She put her record away at the same time and the two of them wandered outside intot eh sun, now a much happier Remus, he could spend a rare sunny saturday outside rather than drowing his sorrows in the dark common room. They headed over to their favourite tree and sat down, Eleanor leaning against his chest, they could also see their other friends playing about on the grass, Lilly, James and Sirius, and Peter joining in a little, he tended not to like the rough games so much, even Lilly joined in tackling the boys. Eleanor would occasionlly feel Remus chuckle behind her and smiled as she read her book.

She was his best friend and he was hers, and they suspected they always would be.

* * *

_A/N: Okies, that was fun, wadd'ya thinks :D, drop me a review? I kinda like this one, hopefully you do to, and I hope you enjoyed, Luv Milly xxxxx _


End file.
